The Gift
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Three years after the wizard compotion Max goes to Minnesota to go to collage, and meets an old friend who's still his family's wizard, thought he has a few more speices in his blood. Slash, Spoilers for 4.27
1. Chapter 1

Max jumped out of his truck the gravel crunching under his feet as he walked up to the main building, which was a red two-story house with a black front door, blacked out windows, and a large balcony over the front porch, which was more like a massive kennel. The 19-year-old once-wizard opened up the kennel, being greated by multiple dogs of all colors and breeds, some jumped up and waited to get attention from him. He scratched the heads of as many canines as he could before waiding his way to the front door and entering into the front room, which was more like a waiting room in a dentist's office. A few dogs ran inside disappering down a hallway while barking. Minutes later a guy with tan skin that was inked beyond belief in a black wife beater, red men's basketball shorts, and a pair of black sneakers on. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was hauling two buckets in his hands, a black, what Max was assuming, wolf with a brush in it's mouth. "Hey," the guy said setting the buckets down on the hardwood floor.  
>There was something familiar about the guy. He didn't exactly remember but the deep voice brought back plesant memories from New York City. "Hey," the youngest Russo replied. The two men shook hands. "I'm here about a job."<br>"Come with me and we'll talk, 'cuz I really have to get some of the dogs washed here," the other male replied picking up the buckets again.  
>Max took a bucket full of water from him, "You're welcome." The black haired man laughed and they started to walk towards a city of kennels with dogs barking loudly. There were a few other guys of different ages, heights, and races outside with dogs following them around or on chains. The empolyee set down his bucket and pulled an old, wide gate shut while the wolf started opening kennels and releasing different dogs. "Have that wolf trained pretty well," Max stated as he grabbed a three year old Golden Retrevier and started to clean him with the sponge that was submerged in the soapy water.<br>"Yeah, well Hades' more like a domestic dog in a wolf's skin," the other man replied. "I'm assuming you've owned a dog before."  
>"Beagle," Max replied. It wasn't a lie exactly, Dragon had <em>looked<em> like a beagle on the outside.  
>He nodded taking the hose from Hades and rinsed off the American Pitbull he was washing. "What's your name?" He asked turning off the hose and handing it to Hades again before letting the Pitbull go to dry herself off.<br>Before Max could answer an older man called out, his rough voice was deep. "Hey Enil! Joey needs help after you're done down here."  
>Max looked at Enil again and suddenly remembered who he was.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday detention in Mr. Laritate's office, big surprise. Max had offically become Alex. There was only three other people in the room, a blond haired girl who was reading some magizene, a brown haired football player who was doing anything to pass the time, and a black haired punk who was watching something on his iPod touch, his legs hanging over onto the chair next to him. He was a new kid in a few of Max's classes but he didn't remember a name.<br>Max didn't really pay attention to him until he heard the guy saying something that sounded like a spell. _"For the ass who landed me in Mr. Laritate's office, make him feel the justice,"_ he whispered. There was brief flash of black light and suddenly the clock stopped ticking and the other two people stopped breathing. The person took his headphones out of his ears and turned to face Max, his eyes bright blue. "It's rude to stare."  
>Max gapped for a moment before he finally managed to say something. "You're a wizard," he accused.<br>"Wizard, werewolf, blood angel, all the good things," he laughed. "Name's Meturato Enil."  
>Max looked at him for a few moments, "Mururato?"<br>"Meturato," he corrected. "Means black kettle in Cherokee I think. My last name means I saw a dog. Iroic huh? You can call me Zak though."  
>Max extended his hand, "Max Russo, wizard."<em>

* * *

><p>"Zak?" Max asked.<br>Zak looked up at Max. "How'd you know my name?" He questioned, head tilted to the side.  
>"Max Russo," Max finally answered.<p> 


	2. Smoke?

"So what have you been doing man?" Zak asked he threw a stick for one of the pitbulls to chase.  
>Max shrugged, "Cleaned up my act, did well in school, got a job outside of the subsation, now I'm going to collage up here."<br>"How'd the competition go? Who is your family's family wizard?" Zak questioned taking the stick from the dog and throwing it again.  
>"Alex, Justin too, only he got his powers when he took Crumbs' position as headmaster of WizTech," Max explained.<br>Zak nodded, pulling out a pack of Camel cigerettes, and putting one in his mouth before switching the pack out for a black Zippo lighter with a black flame. He lit the cigerette and then closed the Zippo putting it in his back pocket. "Yeah I heard about Crumbs retiring from my little brother," he told Max as he breathed out smoke. "What about you did you take Rootie Tooties' place? Please tell me you did so I can hit him."  
>"Nah, didn't become a full wizard. I thought you wouldn't smoke?" Max asked.<br>Zak shrugged, blowing smoke out of his nose and mouth. "Not a choice, keeps the angel and wolf from ripping each other apart. Keeps my body together. Sucks you're not a full wizard," Zak replied. "So kinda takes any chance of you hooking up with a werewolf or vampire, even an angel or demon, even another wizard."  
>"Yep," Max replied throwing the stick further than Zak had. "So what about you?"<br>"What about me?" Zak questioned.  
>Max looked back at some of the other guys passing by, "What've you been up to since you left New York City?"<br>Zak took another long drag before answering, the gray smoke rolling down his chin then being carried away from him. "I went to school back in Arizona, then came up here, started working on my dad's best friend's dog rescue. Got in a rough spot around two years ago, almost got my ass thrown in jail. I got on the straight and narrow, graduated in the top ten of my class. Going to collage now," he answered before taking the remaining cig out of his mouth and put it out on his arm. Max grimanced at the smell of burnt flesh, but after a moment Zak's skin held no sign of having a cigerette butt put out on it. "So where are you going to collage?" Zak questioned.  
>"University of Minnesota," Max replied.<br>Zak nodded, "Morris or Minneapolis?"  
>"Minneapolis," Max answered.<br>"Me too, haven't moved into my dorm yet, probably should," Zak mused, then looked at Max. "Met your roommate yet?" Max shook his head. "Yeah, neither have I, just hoping he's not a douchebag. Don't have to worry about him being human, my dorm's all magical, mythological creatures."  
>"Lucky," Max told him. "Wish I was a full wizard so I could get stuff somewhere like that."<br>Zak shrugged as they started to walk to the house again. His cellphone started to ring.

_"He who makes a beast out of himself  
>Gets rid of the pain of being a man<br>Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay  
>I tried to drive all through the night<br>The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights  
>No oasis here to see<br>The sand is singing deathless words to me  
>Can't you help me?<br>As I'm startin' to burn  
>(All alone)<br>Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction  
>My confidence is leaving me on my own<br>(All alone)..."_

Zak withdrew his cellphone out of his shorts, dragging his thumb across the screen then holding it up to his ear. "Hey Lee," he said. "Yeah... thursday... sure... yeah... sure... I'll pick you up... see ya then, bye." He tapped the screen then returned it to his pocket.  
>"Who was that?" Max prodded.<br>"Boyfriend," Zak replied. Max acceded; he knew Zak was bisexual, Zak had been bi since New York, and to be perfectly honest a bit of a man-slut. "So you had any luck with women?" He asked. "Or have I somehow converted you from Arizona and Minesotta and you're now into guys?"  
>Max snorted, "No still into chicks and chicks only."<br>"Damn, I'ma have to change that while you're here, even if I can't do it myself I can certainly have some of my more... mortal friends corrupt your ass," Zak laughed.

* * *

><p>"Well you're in luck Max," Zak told the once wizard. Max looked up from his comic book. "You are stuck with me in the only mythical dorm ever in a mortal school. Don't worry, I'll just tell 'em you're cool and we'll be good."<br>Max nodded, helping Zak drag his five duffle bags in. "So, I'm rooming with a werewolf/blood angel/wizard. Cool."


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
